


The Country Can Wait

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: Mystrade - established relationshipGreg is hospitalized for an injury from a case, and Mycroft refuses to leave his side.





	The Country Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot, nothing much so sorry for being too lazy to edit this right now.
> 
> The characters aren't mine, they belong to BBC (no copyright intended)
> 
> This is based on a prompt by @fakeredheadprompts (insta):
> 
> "Don't you have a country to run?"  
> "My favorite person is in the hospital, the country can wait."  
> "I don't think it works like that."  
> "I run the country, so it does."

All Greg could remember was the sound of gunfire and the smoke choking his lungs. He blearily blinked his eyes open, ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his head. The room was bright, and it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to see the room. He was in a hospital bed, although not entirely sure how he got there. Most of the room was white: the bed, the walls, the curtains. The only color was in the heart monitor beeping quietly next to him and a small green fern in the corner. He moved to sit up, but gave up after his left arm gave out underneath him from pain. He fell back, groaning, and went to move his hand to hold his head, but there was a hand connected to his. Its owner was sitting in a small, white, and very uncomfortable looking chair. Did he really sleep here the entire time I was out? thought Greg. He unconnected their hands, and gently shook Mycroft. When the man didn’t stir, Greg shook him harder until he groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily. “How long was I out?” asked Greg, still disoriented from waking up. Checking his watch, Mycroft answered. “About 3 days; not surprising considering you were badly injured.” Greg took the amount of time in. “Jesus - did you stay here the entire time I was out?” Mycroft answered immediately. “Of course.” Greg smiled fondly, feeling a strong wave of love for the man sitting next to him. “Don’t you have a country to run?” teased Greg, smiling cheekily towards Mycroft. “My lover is in the hospital, I believe the country can wait.” Greg felt another wave of love hit him as Mycroft called him his lover. They’ve been together for about 6 months, but both of them still giggled when they called each other their lovers, still giddy in new love. “I don’t think it works like that, Mike,” Greg said even as he moved to hold Mycroft’s hand. Mycroft shifted closer so Greg could take his hand, and said in a snobbish tone, “I run the country, so it does.” Greg laughed, and Mycroft smiled at him. “God, I love you Mike,” Greg said. He froze as he registered what he said, suddenly scared that Mycroft would see it as them getting too serious. Mycroft saw him tense, and started rubbing circles into the back of his hand. “I love you too, Gregory – just please try to stop getting shot every few months, you’ll give me a heart attack at this rate.”


End file.
